otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Stolen
Stolen is the second novel in Kelley Armstrong's Women of Otherworld series—preceded by Bitten and followed by Dime Store Magic. Plot When a young witch tells Elena that a group of humans are kidnapping supernaturals, Elena ignores the warning. After all, everyone knows there's no such thing as witches. As for the thought of other 'supernaturals', well, she'd just rather not dwell on the possibility. Soon, however, she's confronted with the truth about her world, when she's kidnapped and thrown into a cell-block with witches, sorcerers, Half Demons and other werewolves. As Elena soon discovers, dealing with her fellow captives is the least of her worries. In this prison, the real monsters carry the keys. Characters Pack/Interracial Council *Clayton Danvers - Jeremy's foster-son-turned bodyguard, and the werewolf who bit Elena. Also Elena's lover/partner/mate. *Jeremy Danvers - Alpha werewolf and leader of the Pack. *Cassandra DuCharme - Vampire representative to the Interracial Council. Aloof, cold, and very powerful. *Elena Michaels - Journalist and the world's only known female werewolf. *Kenneth Okalik - Shaman representative to the Interracial Council. Very quiet, very shy. *Qiona - Spirit guide to murdered shaman leader. Alerts Kenneth to the kidnappings. *Adam Vasic - Half-demon and best friend of Paige Winterbourne. His father was an Exustio demon, and his mother a human (Talia Vasic). His stepfather is Robert Vasic (his mother married Vasic when Adam was a child). Has fire-related powers. *Robert Vasic - Half-demon and Adam's stepfather. Half-demon representative to the interracial council. Son of a human woman and a Tempestras demon. Has powers over storms, weather. *Paige Winterbourne - Witch, best friend of Adam Vasic. Niece of Ruth Winterbourne. *Ruth Winterbourne - head of the North American Coven and witch representative to the Interracial Council. Aunt of Paige Winterbourne. Prisoners at the Compound *Aaron Darnell - Former lover of vampire delegate Cassandra. Captured during Elena's time at the compound. *Armen Haig - called a "human chameleon." Is not a half-demon, but possesses the ability to change minor facial features at will. *Leah O'Donnell - Half-demon (father was a Volo demon). Extremely powerful telekinetic, very friendly. In the human world is police officer *Patrick Lake - Werewolf mutt, disfigured by Clayton in the past. *Eve Levine - dead by the beginning of the book (murdered by the scientists after she tries to escape with her daughter). Non-coven witch (though she was part of the coven earlier in Paige's life, until Eve decided she wanted to learn black magic. She then quits the coven. Paige's memory is wiped of all memories of Eve in her early childhood. Eve is deeply sad because Ruth would do something like that), extremely powerful, teaches black magic. Mother of Savannah Levine. Also half-demon (father was an Aspicio demon, mother was a witch). *Savannah Levine - Teenage daughter of witch/half-demon Eve Levine. Very powerful witch, although has not reached her full potential yet. *Curtis Zaid - Vodoun Priest. Mentally insane. Compound Workers *Sondra Bauer - Human, turned into werewolf after injecting herself with Elena's saliva. Daughter of powerful paper-mill family, very wealthy. More than a little crazy. *Dr. Carmichael - Doctor at the compound, convinces herself it is ethical to work at compound because it is "for the benefit of the humanity." *Isaac Katzen - Sorcerer, leading the scientists to the supernaturals. *Lawrence Matasumi - Scientist, interested in psychic abilities. *Xavier Reese - Half-demon (father was Evanidus demon) with teleportation powers, limited to approximately 10 feet. *Colonel Tucker - Military, runs security at the compound. *Tyrone Winsloe - Billionaire and computer geek, runs company called "Promethean Fire." Very attracted to Elena, psychotic. See also * Next book: Dime Store Magic * Previous book: Bitten Alternate Covers Stolen-canpaper2003.jpg Stolen-ukaperback2003.jpg Stolen-us-tp2009.jpg Stolen-ushardcover2003.jpg StolenCANtrade2009.jpg StolenCover.JPG StolenUKtradepaper2010.jpg Category:Books Category:Series Books